A New Day Has Come
by VyxenSkye
Summary: At Kenji’s birth Kenshin marvels at the tiny miracle that has come into his life. Songfic, KK.


A New Day Has Come

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K

Summary: At Kenji's birth Kenshin marvels at the tiny miracle that has come into his life. Song-fic, KK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. Lovely song, I enjoy it so much. Hope you enjoy the fic!

I'm setting this fic two years after Kenshin and Kaoru were married, since I don't know when they really were married, so Kenshin's 32 and Kaoru is 21.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kenshin paced in the room, fingering the sleeves of his gi and chewing his lower lip worriedly. Sano sat silently a few steps away from the rurouni, watching his older friend with mild amusement. Kenshin turned abruptly and started back the other way, his right hand twitching at his side.

"You really shouldn't be so worked up Kenshin. Megumi knows what she's doing, Kaoru will be fine." Sano said reassuringly, causing Kenshin to look up at him.

"I have no doubt in Megumi-dono's abilities Sano. I just…." Kenshin trailed off, unsure how to explain the emotions that were nearly overwhelming his senses.

Sano chuckled and stood, clapping a large hand soundly on Kenshin's shoulder. "I understand. No need to explain."

Kenshin smiled thankfully at the taller man, his violet eyes shining. "Arigatou Sano." He was interrupted by a cry from behind the door at one end of the room, the cry of a new set of lungs testing themselves.

Sano grinned. "What did I tell you buddy?"

Kenshin's face broke into a wide shining smile, and he nodded happily. Megumi came out of the room, sweaty and tired looking, but happily smiling.

"Kaoru has given you a son Ken-san," the female physician said joyfully.

Kenshin laughed out loud and hugged Megumi tightly around the waist. The woman smiled and hugged him back, laughing with him in his happiness. "Come now Ken-san, stop celebrating with me and go see your wife and little one."

Kenshin nodded and squeezed her once more before releasing her frame. "Arigatou Megumi-dono. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Megumi just laughed and pushed the rurouni towards the room. "Go, go!"

Kenshin walked into the room, and Megumi shut the door behind him. When the door slid shut Kenshin focused all of his attention on the form of his wife on the bed in front of him. She was smiling down at a tiny bundle in her arms, her blue eyes shining with tears.

She looked up and her smile widened. "Well come here anata. He doesn't bite…at least not yet anyway."

Kenshin moved slowly towards her, his eyes trained on the little form in Kaoru's arms. He was in awe of this little being that his Kaoru had given him, that she had brought into the world.

Kaoru giggled lightly at the look on her husband's face. "Would you like to hold him?"

Kenshin's violet eyes were wide as he met her gaze. "C-Could I really?"

Kaoru laughed. "Of course you can silly. You're his tousan."

At that word Kenshin's eyes brightened and he felt his pride swell. 'Tousan.' He thought. 'I'm a father.'

Kaoru handed him the blanket-wrapped child, watching with love as Kenshin carefully handled the boy. Kenshin held the baby as though he was made of glass and the slightest movement would break him.

"He's…so tiny Kaoru." Kenshin whispered, violet eyes filled with joy, tears glistening in their lavender depths.

"He's only just born Kenshin." Kaoru replied, smiling at her husband's innocence and awe of their child.

The little boy suddenly squirmed in Kenshin's arms, and Kenshin's eyes widened again. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kaoru's smile grew. "No. He's only waking anata."

Kenshin watched as the baby in his grasp yawned and opened eyes to the light.

The baby blinked, and then focused his eyes on the face hovering above him. Kenshin looked into eyes of the purest blue he had ever seen, shining with sapphire and lavender mixed into one splendid color. There was so much hidden in those eyes, and Kenshin saw the light hovering just beneath the surface.

A smile ghosted across Kenshin's lips as he watched the baby in his arms. The little boy reached up a hand, and tiny fingers brushed Kenshin's cheek in a feather-soft touch. Kenshin raised one hand, carefully balancing his son in the crook of his left arm. The baby latched onto the index finger offered to him, wrapping his little fingers all the way around it.

Kenshin's face broke into a shining smile, and tears escaped to trail down his cheeks. Kaoru watched this and spoke gently. "Why are you crying Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up at his wife, tears still coursing down his cheeks. The baby wiggled in his arms, pulling on his finger lightly. Kenshin looked back down and smiled again. "I- I honestly don't know Kaoru. I'm just so… happy. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Kaoru smiled and laid a hand on Kenshin's arm. "He recognizes you anata. He knows that you are his tousan."

Kenshin looked up at her in shock. "You really think so?"

Kaoru nodded. "Of course Kenshin. He just knows."

Kenshin looked back down at the tiny child in his arms, love creeping into his eyes. "He knows me….." The boy smiled and giggled, pulling Kenshin's pointer finger closer to his face. Kenshin gently stroked the baby's face and the child giggled, shutting his eyes for an instant, then opening them again to look up at the loving face above him.

"What do you want to name him Kenshin?" Kaoru's soft voice shattered the spell this little human had cast over him, and he looked up at her.

"I-I…" Kenshin was lost for words. He looked back down at the boy in his arms as the baby tugged at his finger again, looking with big blue eyes to his father's face.

Kaoru watched this exchange between father and son with loving sapphire eyes, smiling as she saw her husband melt when her son looked at him. 'I knew Kenshin would make a good father.'

Kenshin smiled again, watching as the boy in his grasp yawned and those entrancing eyes fell shut in slumber, Kenshin's index finger still held loosely in his tiny fingers. Kenshin gently kissed the child's forehead and looked back up at Kaoru. "Kenji. I want to name him Kenji."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "A wonderful name for a wonderful child."

Kenshin moved closer to the bed, sitting beside his wife on the sheets. She leaned against him tiredly, looking down at the child that he held carefully in his arms. "He looks just like you anata."

Kenshin smiled. "Hai, he does. But I can see you too, that I can. He has your eyes, full of such life and happiness."

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's scarred cheek, putting up one slender hand to cover the hand that Kenji held in his tiny hand. "Aishiteru Kenshin. You gave me everything I could ever want, a husband and a family." Kenshin opened his mouth and she put a finger to his lips to stop him. "Hai, I still love you even through your past."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her finger gently. "Aishiteru mo Kaoru. Arigatou."

Kaoru cocked her head. "What for Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled at her. "For Kenji. For you, for giving me a reason to live. For simply being there for me through the trials of my life."

Kaoru leaned against him and closed her eyes, happy to be there with the two people she held most dear in the world, her husband and her son.

Kenji moved in Kenshin's arms, his face twisting in discomfort. Kenshin crooned softly, rocking the child gently. Kaoru smiled as she heard this, and then settled herself closer against Kenshin's shoulder.

From outside the room Megumi and Sano watched this fragile little thing that was a family, and Sano carefully put an arm around Megumi's shoulders and pulled her closer. Megumi thought of reprimanding the rooster, but thought better of it and simply leaned into his embrace, watching as Kenshin held his infant son, watching this miracle before her.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Translations –

Gi – shirt

Rurouni – wanderer

Dono – 'miss'

Arigatou – thank you

Anata – dear

Tousan – father

Hai – yes

Aishiteru/ Aishiteru mo – I love you/I love you too

HM: -sighs and wipes away a tear- I had so much fun with that. I hope everybody enjoyed it, and I ask that you review for me! Arigatou for reading!

Ja ne!


End file.
